eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy
|year = 2018 |position = 13th (Final) |points = 173 (Final) |previous = "Requiem" |next = "Roi"}} "Mercy" was the French entry performed by the duo Madame Monsieur in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon. As a "Big Five" nation, it had direct qualification for the final where it finished in 13th place with 173 points. Lyrics French= Je suis née ce matin Je m’appelle Mercy Au milieu de la mer Entre deux pays, Mercy C’était un long chemin et Maman l’a pris Elle m’avait dans la peau, huit mois et demi Oh oui, huit mois et demi On a quitté la maison, c’était la guerre Sûr qu’elle avait raison, y’avait rien à perdre Oh non, excepté la vie Je suis née ce matin Je m’appelle Mercy On m’a tendu la main Et je suis en vie Je suis tous ces enfants Que la mer a pris Je vivrai cent mille ans Je m’appelle Mercy Et là devant nos yeux y’avait l’ennemie Une immensité bleue peut-être infinie Mais oui, on en connaissait le prix Surgissant d’une vague, un navire ami A redonné sa chance à notre survie C’est là, que j’ai poussé mon premier cri Je suis née ce matin Je m’appelle Mercy On m’a tendu la main Et je suis en vie Je suis tous ces enfants Que la mer a pris Je vivrai cent mille ans Je m’appelle Mercy Je suis née ce matin Je m’appelle Mercy Merci, merci, je vais bien merci Merci, merci, je vais bien merci Merci, merci, je vais bien merci Merci, merci, je vais bien merci |-| Translation= I was born this morning My name is Mercy Far out at sea Between two countries, Mercy It was a long path and Mum walked it She had me in her skin, eight and a half months Oh yes, eight and a half months We left home, it was at war Sure she had it right, there was nothing to lose Oh no, apart from life I was born this morning My name is Mercy They lent me a hand And I am alive I am all of those children Whom the sea took away I'll live one hundred thousand years My name is Mercy And there, before our eyes, was the enemy A blue immensity, perhaps infinite But yes, we knew the price of it Arising from a wave, a friendly ship Gave its chance back to our survival And it's here that I let out my first cry I was born this morning My name is Mercy They lent me a hand And I am alive I am all of those children Whom the sea took away I'll live one hundred thousand years My name is Mercy I was born this morning My name is Mercy Thanks, thanks, I'm alright thanks Thanks, thanks, I'm alright thanks Thanks, thanks, I'm alright thanks Thanks, thanks, I'm alright thanks﻿ Videos Madame Monsieur - Mercy - France - Official Music Video - Eurovision 2018 Madame Monsieur - Mercy - France - LIVE - Grand Final - Eurovision 2018 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Songs sung in French Category:Big Five